


One more secret

by Strefy_Poza_Kanonem



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strefy_Poza_Kanonem/pseuds/Strefy_Poza_Kanonem
Summary: Krótki pogląd na to, jak wszystko się zaczęło





	1. Chapter 1

Pora kolacji już dawno minęła. Razjel zjawił się w Pałacu Regenta i nawet nie był zaskoczony faktem, że służba skierowała go do gabinetu. Archanioł Objawień pochylał sie nad biurkiem niemal zasypiając nad papierami.

\- Wystarczy na dzisiaj, Dżib. Odpocznij trochę - zaczął Raz gdy zostali sami.

\- Nie, musze to skończyć. To ważne.

Książę Magów podszedł do blatu. Granatowe szaty szumiały cicho, warkocz czarnych włosów zwisał mu swobodnie na plecach. Archanioł okrążył biurko i stanął za plecami regenta. Oparł dłonie na jego ramionach, czując, jak ten napina mięśnie.

\- Spokojnie, odpręż sie na chwile. Zasłużyłeś.

\- Raz. Nie powinniśmy, dobrze wiesz. Jeśli ktoś się dowie… – Dżibril poruszył się nieco zakłopotany ale mag jedynie uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Jestem Panem Tajemnic, Gabrysiu. Myślę, że poradzę sobie mając jedną więcej - szepnął i z zadowoleniem poczuł, jak mięśnie regenta zaczęły się rozluźniać.


	2. Much more secrets

Gabriel nigdy nie spodziewał się po sobie takiej bierności. Ostatnie tygodnie pełne były nowości w jego relacji z Razjelem, ale jeśli przekraczali kolejne granice, pierwszy krok zawsze należał do maga. Dżib najpierw mu na to pozwalał i dopiero wtedy niepewnie się przyłączał. To Razjel pierwszy złapał go za rękę, zaproponował by zjedli razem kolację, a po ciężkim dniu przytulił do siebie i głaskał po plecach, dopóki regent się nie uspokoił. Pozwalali sobie na drobne pieszczoty, jednak nadal nie było to nic zobowiązującego. I Gabriel nie potrafił się tym zadowolić.

Leżeli w jego łóżku. Oparty o poduszki Razjel lewitował przed sobą księgę, by moc ją czytać i jednocześnie mieć wolne ręce. Dżib leżał nieco niżej, z głową na jego klatce piersiowej i pozwalał by drugi archanioł głaskał go po włosach.

\- Raz. Jesteś Panem Tajemnic... muszę powiedzieć ci coś ważnego — zaczął w końcu. Mag odłożył księgę na pościel, dając do zrozumienia, że jego uwaga jest całkowicie skupiona na słowach Archanioła Snów. Gabriel uniósł się lekko by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zielone tęczówki patrzyły z determinacją ale i głęboko ukrytym strachem. Razjel zawsze umiał go dostrzec.

\- Sekret... wagi państwowej. Nikt nie może – urwał, bo Raz oparł palec o jego usta.

\- Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Wiem, czym jest sekret, regencie. Możesz mi powiedzieć — przesunął palec na jego policzek i pogłaskał delikatną, nieco zbyt bladą skórę Archanioła Objawień. Gabryś odetchnął lekko i przysunął się powoli muskając ustami wargi maga. Razjel zawahał się jedynie przez sekundę nim odpowiedział na pocałunek zupełnie naturalnie, jakby robili to wcześniej dziesiątki razy.


End file.
